Our Dreams
by kairiYunie
Summary: En fin soy muy mala para los resumenes... Kairi esta harta de su hermana,quien cuando era pequeña le quito su primer novio y ahora a conseguido quitarle a sora,haciendo que esta y sus amigas se distancien de los chicos.Leanlo y dejen rewiens!CAP 2!
1. capitulo 1

Ohayou!! Bienvenidas a mi nuevo fic. Si os gusta x favor dejad rewiens. Recordad que los personajes no me pertenecen, (excepto algunos que hay por ahí que me los he inventado) le pertenecen a Square Enix. Y ahora ya os dejo con mi fic!!

Capitulo 1:

Namine: Kairi, ¿Qué te ha pasado hoy?

Kairi: Fue otra vez kanna TT

Te explico, kanna es mi hermana mayor, tan solo por 2 años…Bueno pues ella es la persona que más odio en el mundo. Entre que es la favorita de mis padres, que dicen que hace todo bien, que es popular, que según mi padre tengo que aprender de ella, que nos llevamos fatal…y (esto es lo peor)¡Me quito a mi novio! Al único chico que me había querido de verdad. Corto con el a la semana, por supuesto el ya no me volvió a dirigir la palabra, pero lo mejor de todo es que después de aquello, el se fue del colegio…

Mi hermana ¡va quitándole los novios a las chicas! Pero como es la más popular… pues no pasa nada…

Ella es rubia,(como namine, pero namine es mucho mas guapa) de ojos marrones, más alta que yo…vamos que parece una maldita Barbie´´

Kairi: Cuando he vuelto ha casa, todo mi cuarto estaba desordenado. Y yo lo había recogido…Bueno pues resulta que kanna, entro con todos sus amiguitos en mi cuarto y se llevo la camiseta que me compre el otro día…Yo se la prestaría de muy buena gana si…

1: No se la hubiera llevado sin permiso

2: No me hubiese desordenado todo

3: Si me hubiera prestado alguna vez su ropa

4: Y si no hiciese que mi padre se volviese contra mi

Y eso es lo que ha pasado…

Namine: Tranquila ¿al menos tu otra hermana te comprende no?

Kairi: Si, pero esta en la universidad y nunca la veo

Namine: Bueno, olvídate de ella por un momento. Recuerda que hemos quedado para divertirnos.

Kairi: Tienes razón nami, muchas gracias

Shellphie: Chicas!! Llevo esperándoos un buen rato…

Namine: Lo siento shell, es otra vez kanna

Shellphie: Mira como la pille…

Kairi: Tranquila shell, no quiero que hagas daño a mi hermana, aunque la odie…Bueno entramos yap?

Namine: ¿Qué película vemos al final shell?

Shellphie: Pues esperad aquí un rato, que no os va a gustar saber quienes están en la puerta

Namine: kanna y sus amigos??

Shellphie: No xD!!

Kairi: Quien??

Shellphie: Sora, Roxas y los demás…

Estos son los más populares del curso. Antes me gustaba sora, pero kanna empezó a ir tras el y me aleje todo lo que pude. Por eso ya no me llevo con el

Roxas: Eh! Namine chicas!

Kairi: Genial…

Namine: nos descubrieron…

Shellphie: Shhh, que os oyen

Sora: Ey kairi, ¿que tal?

Kairi: Muy bien. ¿Y tú?

Sora: Muy bien. ¿Verdad roxas?

Roxas: si, no podía ir mejor

Namine: ¿Que os ha tocado?

Sora: ¿A qué no adivináis qué pasa?

Shell: Pues lógicamente nop

Roxas: Quedamos aquí con kanna y los demás y ellos no…

Kairi: …quieren que estemos ¿verdad?

Sora: Pues…

Shellphie: Si se creen que nos vamos a ir, porque ellos lo digan están muy equivocados

Namine: Eso!..

Roxas: Namine…(esta le rechaza totalmente)

En un principio namine y roxas salían juntos. Pero cuando este se hizo popular, roxas

no tenia tiempo para ella y su relación empeoro y al final acabaron.

Kairi: Vamos a esta!

Namine: Ok kai

Sora: Esperad…

Roxas: Déjalas…

* * *

Espeo que os haya gustado xD. Dejad rewiens, actualizo cada semana si tengo tiempo


	2. capitulo 2

Gracias x las rewiens xD. Jajaja al final voy a hacer un club de fans contra kanna xD(siento no haber actualizado antes pero con los exámenes y todo el rollo no me daba tiempo U.U) Weno y sin mas comentarios os dejo la conti!!

* * *

Capitulo 2:

Kairi: Qué os ha parecido la película?

Namine: Me encanto

Shellphie: Jo pues yo hubiera preferido ir a ver otra…

Namine: Bueno pues la próxima vez eliges tú la película ok?

Kairi: Es verdad que te tocaba a ti…Lo siento /

Shellphie: No pasa nada, pero me toca elegir 2 películas seguidas!!

Namine:

Kairi: Oye y kanna y estos?

Namine: Eso, no iban a estar x aquí??

Shellphie: Se habrán asustado y habrán salido corriendo

Namine: Seguro xD

Kairi: Bueno y si vamos a mi casa a jugar a la play??

Namine: Vamos!!

Shellphie: Sip!!

Kairi: Solo espero que no este la Barbie…

Namine: Jo… ya me has quitado la ilusión…

Shellphie: Bah cerramos la puerta con llave y ya…

Yuffie: Eh!! Chicas!! A dónde vais?

Namine: Yuffie que haces aquí??

Yuffie: Vengo de la tienda de chuches xDDD

Kairi: Tu no cambias…

Yuffie: Bueno a dónde vais?

Shellphie: A casa de Kai, te vienes?

Yuffie: Sip!! Si puedo claro

Kairi: pues claro!! xD

(Llegan a la entrada de la casa y kairi mete la llave en la cerradura)

Shellphie: Pido primer!!

Yuffie: Yo segun´´!!

Namine: Cuarta

Kairi: ….. Quinta…

(Abren la puerta de la habitación y…)

Kairi: Pero que estáis haciendo AQUÍ??

Shellphie: Quien os ha dejado entrar??

Sora: Vinimos con kanna…

Kairi: Me parece muy bien, pero que hacéis AQUÍ, en mi cuarto?!

Roxas: Pues es que el otro DVD esta roto y…

Kairi: Ya es lo último donde esta esa niña!!

Namine: Tranquila kairi…

Shellphie: Donde esta Kanna chicos??(Preparándose para curarla)

Jake: Se fue a comprar con Olette, unos vestidos o no se que…

Este de aquí es Jake hace tiempo era majo, pero desde que se junto con kanna, se ha vuelto un creído insoportable.

Namine: Lo siento, pero Adiós!!

Sora: Ey! No nos podéis echar así porque si.

Kairi: Como que no??

Roxas: Y nos piensas dejar en la calle ahora, que se ha puesto a llover

Kairi: Ahhhh!! Te uro que como encuentre a kanna la mato

Namine: Me parece que eso es que si os podéis quedar.

Sora: Gracias

Kairi: Quién lo ha dicho??

Sora: Vamos kairi…

Kairi: Os podéis quedar dentro de la casa, pero fuera de MI cuarto

Roxas: Vale, vale…

Jake: Que majas…

Kairi: Eh!

Shellphie: Venga Kai déjales en tu cuarto.

Kairi: Esta bien, pero cuando llegue Kanna todos fuera

Shellphie: Quién quiere jugar a la play??

Chicos: YO!!

Kairi: Un momento… aquí todo el mundo se auto invita…

(A los 20 minutos llaman la puerta)

Kairi: Es kanna…

Shellphie: Te acompaño a abrir la puerta…

(Después de abrir la puerta)

Kanna: Oh, estas aquí…

Kairi: Sip, me puedes explicar…

Kanna: Dónde están los chicos??

Kairi: En mi cuarto…y puedes dejar de cortarm…

Kanna: AH, menos mal ya pensaba que te había vuelto a dar otro ataque raro de los

tuyos, y los habías echado

Shellphie: Pero tú quien te crees??

Kanna: Y tú quien eres?

Shellphie: …….

Kairi: Tranquila…

(Kanna pasa de largo y se dirige hacia los chicos)

Kairi: Kanna como me entere de que te vuelves a meter en mi cuarto te enteras.

(Kanna se da la vuelta y mira a kairi)

Kanna: Y qué piensas hacer?

Kairi: Ya veras…

* * *

Y hasta aquí el capi xD. Espero que os guste!! Gracias por las rewiens y dejad más!!


	3. capitulo 3

Hola de nuevo!!Traigo otra actu3!!Bueno pos espero que os guste dejad rewiens y blablabla...Y que empiece el fic!!OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOHabla kairi, explicando cosas xD

* * *

Capitulo 3:

(Al día siguiente en la entrada del instituto...)

Shellphie: Bueno kairi y que vas hacer al final si Kanna vuelve a fastidiarte??

Kairi: Pues si te digo la verdad...aun no lo he pensado p

Shellphie: Qué?!

Kairi: Pues veras es que solo lo hice para intimidarla o

Shellphie: Y ahora que?!

Kairi: Ahora nada, ya pensaremos que hacer...

Shellphie: Y si esta misma tarde nos vuelve a fastidiar

Kairi: Pues entonces ya haremos algo... (con cara malévola)

Shellphie: qué, qué?! Qué vas a hacer??

Kairi: Por ahora vamos a esperar a las chicas, si ocurre algo te lo contaré...

Shellphie: fuf...

Naminé: Chicas!!

Kairi: Hola Nami!!

Shellphie: Por fin!!

Naminé: Jo, que quedan 10 minutos para que suene el timbre...

Shellphie: Por eso!!

Kairi: Bueno volviendo al tema...y Yuffie!?

Yuffie: Aquí!!

Kairi: Vale, pues ahora que estamos todas. Dónde quedamos en el recreo??

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Shellphie y Yuffie van a la misma clase, mientras que Naminé y yo vamos a otra clase. Esto es realmente un fastidio, nos separaron a todas en primero desecundaria...

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Naminé: Pues, hoy no puedo ir en el recreo...

Yuffie: Por??

Naminé: Pues...es que Roxas quiere hablar conmigo

Chicas: O.O

Naminé: No penséis que le voy a perdonar por lo que hizo, es solo que me da pena.

Shellphie:Pero te sigue gustando??

Naminé: Eso es un se-cre-to

Yuffie: No, venga dinoslo!!

Naminé: Nop o

Kairi: Por fa...

Naminé: tu también kairi??

Kairi: Venga que soy tu mejor amiga...

-  
Ringggg Ringggg

-  
Shellphie: No creas que te as salvado de nosotras solo porque haya sonado el timbre

Naminé: Tranquila lo sé...

Yuffie: Hasta luego!!

Kairi y Naminé: Adios!!

(En la clase de Kairi...)

Seira (la profesora): Bien, pues dentro de tres días me tenéis que entregar un trabajo por parejas...

Toda la clase: Bien!!

Seira: Chicos callaos...las parejas las elegiré yo...

Toda la clase: Nooooo

Seira: Haber, haber...

Kairi: Con Sora no por favor, con sora no (susurrando)

Seira: Sora con jake...

Kairi: Bien... (susurrando)

Jake y Sora: Toma ya!!

Seira: Umm..., mejor no...

Jake: Ey eso no vale!!

Seira: Vosotros creéis que soy tonta no?? Jake con Naminé...

Kairi: Como me ponga con sora la mato!!

Seira: Olette con Pence, Rikku con Hayner...y Sora con Kairi. Kairi: Noooooo!! Seira: Y aviso los trabajos se hacen en casa...

* * *

Pobre Kairi...bueno hasta aquí el capi, espero que os haya gustado, el próximo capi esta más centrado en Naminé. Gracias x las rws y dejad más!!


End file.
